1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to condensation of vapor by means of a condenser having plate envelopes. Selective condensation is achieved by partitioning the heat exchange elements. This permits, for example, the separate collection of relatively clean and relatively contaminated condensates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,002 discloses a method and apparatus for selective condensation employing plate type heat exchange elements.
Plate type heat exchangers have been described in Curt F. Rosenblad's U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,469.
These prior art references do not, however, show partitions within the plate elements for separation of condensates.